respite
by KrisMiharu
Summary: This is a roleplay that we gained the inspiration from destiny's hand manga. It's two OC's but please read and enjoy.


**A/N: okay this isn't about destiny's hand this is just an urge we got when we read the manga, we decided that it would be fun to do a pirate based fanfiction. so here it is my lovies :3 again this is one of our old ones so there are many grammar mistakes and we did the character bios at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own destiny's hand but we did take some details and ideas from the manga as inspiration.**

* * *

Name: Kosuke B. John  
Age: 24  
Looks: Strong, extremely muscular. Dark blonde hair tied into a ponytail with tattos splattered across his arm and back. They are said to be the keys to unlock mysteries in old legends. And he is one to believe that. He carries two sabers on his holister along with a small pistol in his pants. No one would think to look there. Tough and everything, Kosuke is the baddest of the crew, but one might say he is the captain of the ship. He never wears a shirt because they bug him and because he loves showing off his muscular abs to the ladies.[/quote]

Name:Saine [sigh-neigh] motshita  
Age: 20  
Looks: slender but curvy figure that makes all look twice when she passes, she wears a simple leather corset with daggers held in slips on the sides and belts in the front with pentagrams engraved on them, she has thigh high leather boots and two blades strapped to her back and one pistol on each thigh guard. it is rumored she is a princess of a lost civilization but no one knows, her long ghostly white hair makes people wary but her deep blue eyes and red lips pull them in, her tanned skin melts men's hearts with the generous showing of it that her slim fitted leather shorts give. she is not shy and will kill for money. she is a pirate mercenary.[/quote]

* * *

Kosuke sat upon the wheel of the ship. using his legs to steer it. It was an odd habit of his when he was lost in thought or sompltetly lost. He steered the ship from side to side with his arms crossed. The crew, tired from working stared up at him. "Captain," Said a tall thin man with no meat on him. "Do you even know where we are heading?"

"Walski..." Kosuke said blinking and staring at his crewman. He hoped off the steering wheel as the boat rocketed in that direction. The crew were so used to it by now they just grabbed onto the nearest thing, but Walski, being so thin fell over. Kosuke picked the twig up with one hand knelt down to his eye level. "I know exactly where we are heading. To Crystal cave. There is a mystery I am waiting to solve there, but first I need some inforamation. I want a map of the island. I want the jewels hidden there. And most of all I want to discover the secrets hidden in the area. So, currently we are heading north to the Blue Seas. There we will find Captain Norman He should have everything we need." He said standing back up and taking over the wheel again.

The boat jerked sending everyone flying again. Walski was sent flying into a bucket and down the stairs on the deck. Tonks, the lookout of the ship swung down from a rope to help him up. Kosuke smiled. His crew was strong and diligent. They were loyal to him and only him, not to mention respectful. Captain Norman... Kosuke thought. His old mentor of pirating. Who would have thought he would be visiting his old town again?

"Get ready to hoist the anchor! Blue Seas port just ahead!" Tonks yelled down. He was bald and his head shone like the sun, sometimes the crew had a hard time seeing things so they made him lookout. People swore that at night, he could be used as a lighthouse. He got the nickname Star for that.

"Thanks Star!" Kosuke said before the anchor was dropped and the boar stopped. They each piled out onto the deck. It was a pirate friendly area thank God. he paid the boat fee to park his ship, only ten silvers. Not bad. "Alright you skalleywags! Go find Norman!" Kosuke laughed and the crew was off. Walski being the one to stay onboard for being so fragile.

He walked around the streets and looked about the area. Norman had been one to roam from area to area and town to town, but he preferably stayed in this town since it had the best library. He suddenly stopped seeing a great crowd of ladies and started posing instinctivly. Flexing his muscles and showing off his power. The girls began to crowd around him with flustered gigglings and offers. Yep, even the guys stared in jelousy.[/quote]

((hmm i was thinking that maybe we should have a twist of fate and her be a long lost friend to that fragile guy...what do you think? taht way she can have some leverage on KosukeXD oh and she has an irish accent just so you know ^^ sexy no'? muahahhahaha))

Saine looked over at the crowd of squealing girls after purchasing a new dagger for herself as a late birthday present. stupid girls are so easily distracted she thought in annoyance. walking over she saw what they were all getting hyped up about and she almsot burst out laughing at the idiocy of his antics. "some pirate you are, showing off to see how handsome you are? your one stupid man...i wonder who tought you to be so pigheaded..." she said sarcastically and walking away she glared at the women for being suck who*es, who glared right back at her before going back to their gossiping and telling him how hunky he was.

Rolling her eyes she felt his stare on her as she walked into a pub, sitting at the bar she asked her friend to give her the usual. thinking about what she was going to do next for money she saw a ship out in the docks from the window she recognized. smiling she paid the barkeep and jogged out to the boat. "oy! Walski! you on board! come down and say hello to an old mate!" she laughed as she saw his head pop out of no where and his big grin sread across his face. "it's been a while has it no'?" i thought ye had a while before yah made port again...what happened mah friend?" she chuckled her hands on her hips.[/quote]

Kosuke stopped when an irish accent floated his way. He looked over about to flex again when he stopped. His eyes widened. It was Saine! His long lost friend. He hadn't seen her in ages, and,"some pirate you are, showing off to see how handsome you are? your one stupid man...i wonder who tought you to be so pigheaded..." her attitude still hadn't changed.

His pair of eyes watched as Saine walked away. "Now wait a minute..." He grinned walking out of the ladies ways. "Sorry girls, i've got some buisness with her." All of the girls pleaded for him to stay, but it was a lsot cause before they went back to work intheir sulky state.

Walski popped up quickly when he heard a familiar voice. "Well look who it is..." He whispered. "Yeah...the Captain figured since I was so frail I should start doing the cleaning work and mapping. I'm quite good at it now. Come aboard," He invited,"I've got something to show you."

Before Walski could however, Kosuke hoped on the deck out of nowhere. Rocking the boat slightly as he sat upon a barrell looking at the two. His arms crosed over his chest. "Well look who decided to flop up on my deck! Her name is Divine Sea. There ain't nothing out there like her." He smiled. "So, what made you turn up all of a sudden? I haven't seen you in ages."

Saine arched a delicate eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes, "look here i may no' have cared wether you died and went to hell or not back then but today I'm here to see my old friend Walski, no' ye, ye pigheaded bast*rd" she grumbled hopping up onto the deck and landing with one foot inbetween his legs before she stepped down and hugged Walski. "now what is it ye wanted to show me? i bet it will be worth mah while to see somethin' so interesting." she said hooking her arm through Walski's and walking away tossing the universal finger over her shoulder to the Captain.[/quote]

He stared at her back as Walski began waling under the deck. He could tell that his friend was struggling not to blush. What's so special about him? He's a twig! Kosuke thought. Well, he knew that brains always matched brawns usually. He stepped off the barrel and in annoyance began to walk off the ship. He had a feeling Walski was showing her his maps. In jelousy he kicked the side of the boat with his back leg and walked away whilstling a happy tune. he could hear Walski crying out as his maps were probably spilled along the floor. Maybe that was a little rough...eh, i'll repay him. He thoghut with a chuckle. He was a pirate after all.

Time to get to buisness, Kosuke had thought as he strolled through the town. He met up with Tonks who began to walk beside him in a breath. "Captain..." He breathed."We've found Norman, but..."

"But..." Kosuke asked stopping in mid walk to hear what the guy had to say.

"He's dead." Tonks now quivered a little at the sight of the body strewn about. His insides strung into a knot as if it where a decoration. It looked like a massacre had happened.

"WHAT?!" Kosuke roared in anger making everyone stop and stare at his powerful voice. Tonk's shrunk in size as the color in his face vanished. Kosuke picked him up in one hand,"Where is he?" He asked dashing through the town.

"On the far side of town. The old shack by the port." Tonks squealed. He was basically being dragged on his heals at an alarming speed. "I wouldn't suggest going...BE-cause!" He yelled dodging a pole,"It's quit gruesome."

"He has my map!" Kosuke said,"Fine...go round up the others and we will meet at the boat." And like that Tonk's was free to leave and the Captain was on his toes the entire trip. When he mae it to the ship he was nowhere near out of breath. He opened the door quietly and a fowl stench filled his nose.

It was quiet and dark. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the ocean and his heart as it sped up in fear. The walls were decorated with intestines and the ground was covered in blood. He wouldn't even repeat what he saw on the bookshelf. You could say that it stared back though. "Captain Norman..." Kosuke said as tears filled his eyes. Crying didn't fit him. It never did, but no one could see him here. Someones got a real bad sense of psychoticness..." Kosuke whispered inhaling a breath. He looked on the wall where the light from a window shone. On it...there was something written.

[I]Dear Kosuke,

I am sorry about this turn of events, but I couldn't let you get the treasure first. It was sort of fun to see him though...squirming and screaming in pain. I'd love to do it again, but maybe next time with you.

Love you always,  
K

"K...K...?" Kosuke asked in confusion. Who the heck was K and how did he know he was after a map. Why the heck did he kill Norman to get it? Angered and upset he started to head back to the ship, slower this time, but still at lightning speed.

Walski had just finished up cleaning. "I'm sorry about that. I bet the sharks are disturbed..." He lied. He knew it was the Captain, but they were good friends. "I might have to show you next time we meet." He wrapped up the star maps, the island maps, and even the waterways and town maps. He had it all.[/quote]

Saine walked through the streets swinging her catch, "nice to know my women had good hands" she chuckled at the bag full of money she got from killing all those wh*res in town who had looted all their 'men'.

walking past the Boar she spotted a man tossing something overboard taht looked like a bottle with maps in it, very important maps if she was correct. diving into the water she grabbed the bottle and stuffed the maps away so no one would know where they were. climbing up the ancr she stepped onto the deck and sat on the edge watching all the men move about until they all stopped and stared back, one went to get the captain and she smirked at them cleaning under her boots with her dagger.

a man stepped up and said somethign while reaching out with his hand and without even blinking she had a dagger pointing at his pupil mere millimeters away from puncuturing it. "i don't think you should be laying any kind of male hands on me if you know whats good for you," she threatened not even sparing him a glance as she watched the others prepare to attack her.[/quote]

((Before I give a full reply, im confused...what just happened ))[/quote]

((ok your dude was cleanign up and the captain had come back, Saine had left by then and tracked down the girls who had been flaunting in front of the captain. she killed them knowing they were useless biotch's and took their money and some other things she will describe later when she is taking a bath on the ship! *wink wink* she spots the ship and the dude throwing the bottle with importante papers overboard and takes the papers and hides them on her person. she then climbs onto the ship and the guys gather around and she threatens a dude when he tries to grope her or whatever.))[/quote]

((Dang O.O))

"Who the heck are you?!" Tonk's yelled hoping down from his post. He was about to take her dagger when it nearly hit his face. Frozen for a minute he took that as a threat. "Look you little bitc*. This isn't the place for women. It's bad luck to have one of them on board and I don't think someone like you should be medling on Divine Seas." He took out a dagger of his own and placed the blade against the woman's. "If its a fight you want, I accept. The captain really hates tresppassers." Tonk's fixed his bandana out of his eyes revealing an eye patch on his right eye.

"Stop!" Kosuke yelled putting a hand up. He took out his long sword that was obviousl sharpened to a point. "I'm sorry, but I would like to ask you to leave my ship. Especially when you go around pointing daggers at my crew!" He snapped pulling Tonk's out of the way in a hearbeat. "I really hate people who disrespect captains, and my crew will fight you Saine."

"C-captain! Do you know her?" One of the men asked holding up a broom. He was chewing on a peice of fish and his hair was ragged.

"Stan...I do. Don't listen to her little tricks. She's a theif. A good one at that too"[/quote]

Saine smiled at the men and leaned against the bow, "and im dam* good at it to, love, but im not here to steal i have some information for ye that i think ye'll find...interestin'..." she murmured so only he could hear. "besides, why would you send an old friend off the ship without even giving me a proper hello? i swear yeh are a blumbering blockhead nowadays...always leaving a mess behind..." she said looking pointedly at him and knowing he got the drift of what she meant. her saying this meant that there was a mole on the ship and that for a price she was willing to give up information.[/quote]

"Alright men. Gte back to swabbing the deck. I've made a mistake." Kosuke said annoyed as he rolled his eyes. He waved his hand and some of the crew went back to swapping the deck, but some were unconvinced.

"But Captain John!" Stan said mopping,"It be a Woman!" Kosuke sighed. "It's fine, really. Now i'll be back." He took her by the hand without permission not caring how feisty she would be and led her into the back room under the deck. "Alright, what do you want from me?" He asked impatient. He was put into a bad mood.[/quote]

Saine snatched her hand out of his with a blush and fixed her glove clearing her throat. "i would hope ye'd know by now i don' like it when people treat me like that...besides i think this is important to ye..." she said taking the maps out from inbetween her breasts. handing them to him she looked around as he read the names and figured out what they were for. "i have information on the man who took them and threw them overboard as you guys where taking off...and since im onboard and ye probably don' wanna turn around i might as well accompany ye." she said looking over her shoulder to see his reaction.[/quote]

Kosuke took the papers from her and began reading them. His eyes widened in shock. This is...! He thought in shock before he turned to meet her gaze. "You say you want to ride with us?" He placed his head into his hands as if contemplating in a deep long thought. "All right...welcome, but you better not try anything funny!" He said pointing his finger at her sternly and walking back up the deck.

Walski passed the two of them with a smile obviously ready to head down to his mapping area. Kosuke nodded to him and aloud access. "All right," He began as he walked up to the wheel and took over. "We are still heading to the island, but give me the information on the stowaway please." He said fixing his gaze on the sea as the breeze brushed passed him.[/quote]

"honey, there is no stowaway but me and im not really a stowaway now anymore...its one of yer men and he is a nasty looking fellow to..." she said coming up behind him to talk in his ear so none of the people passing by could hear her.[/quote]

His face hardened. So, it was one of his own crewman? He glared at each of them, not intentionally however as if just staring would get them to confess their guiltyness. Stan was moping and didn't even notice. Tonk's was still doing lookout. The rest of them...who could it be?! "Alright, who do you think it is. I have got no clue. Each of my members have been loyal, so someone like me wouldn't be able to tell. Come on, spill the information out. I'll give you some gold." He offered turning the boat as they passed a mnior fishing boat.[/quote]

Saine frowned, "i don't want yer money Kosuke...he was black haired from what i could see and he had a hard stare that would make any woman turn away from him in fear of being harmed at a small mistake...that is all i could see from so far away." she said walking away so that he couldn't try to bribe her for information she was freely giving for a simple ride on the boat. staring out at the vast open blue she felt at peace and yet she was still on guard, it felt as if someone was staring at her with molevelent intentions. shivering she looked over her shoulder and spotting Kosuke glaring at her she rolled her eyes and went back to stand next to him making small talk until the sun started to turn the ocean orange as it set below the horizon.[/quote]

Kosuke hated it when she walked away from him like that, but it got him thinking. He had a total of three crew members with black hair. Quolen, Stan's younger brother Ben, and Cory. He eyed then each carefully. He couldn't find Quolen though...ah! He was on the deck fishing. "Quolen!" Kusoke chuckled,"Get back to work before I throw you off the boat." The man jumped and nodded. "Yes sir!" He said rushing ot put his things away.

All of his crew members had such lovely faces, he couldn't imagine a betrayel, but he prepared himself for it. "If your tired Miss...I have a place you can sleep away from the men." Kosuke gave a sweet smile than a rough one and walked to the door,"Comeing or what?" He shouted already walking in the door. "I'll be on the deck if you need anything and the others are in the basement. If you need food, the kitchens just a few doors down. Well, good ngiht." He said walking off back to the top. The crew could be heard grumbling a few feet below as the captain walked. Sometimes they wished he would be like Walski, the thin no noise guy. "Shut yer yappin!" The captain growled taking the boat and making the crew yell in surprise. Each of their sleeping bags toppling over one another.[/quote]

Saine huffed as she was led to the captain's cabin. smiling at his craftyness she shrugged out of her boots and pulled off ehr gun hilts at her thighs. setting them down under the bed she stuck a dagger and a gun under her pillow she snatched from his side of the bed and then continued until she was in nothing but ehr leather shirt and her slim black cotton under shorts that rode low on her waist. crawlign under the sheets she moaned at the pillowy texture of the bed and soon fell asleep. she was a light sleeper so she wasn't afraid to sleep out in the open.[/quote]

Kosuke smiled at the peacefull night. Everything was quiet he figured now would be a good time to rest. He dropped the anchor and let the sound of the water rock his boat gently. Side to side with soothing sea water sounds. He yawned walking to his cabin and smiled seeing Saine fully asleep. He grabbed an extra sleeping bag he kept locked up and laid it next to her bed on the floor. Tonight, he could be generous. So quietly, he fell asleep onto the pillow. Happily voyaging in his dreams. He however, was a deep sleeper.[/quote]

Saine wasn't ready for the lurch of the ship later on that night so when she was thrown to the side she ended up on top of Kosuke with a gasp she sat up and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "well now isn't this a nice positiion to wake up to?" she said sarcastically before trying to get up only to be pulled back down into a hug as he wrapped his arms around ehr in his sleep and one of his legs inbetween hers. "oh jsut great...at least your warm big guy or i would have killed you by now..." she grumbled sighing and giving up at getting out of his grip. falling back to sleep in his arms.[/quote]

When Kosuke awoke, he felt a lot warmer than before as he opened his eyes half way. It's warm... He thoguht in confusion. It was hard to believe the floor was warm. His eyes shot open like a cannon once he realized what positstion he was in. Saine...had...fallen into his arms?! Or did she climb in? A huge blush spread across his face as he debated on what to do. He was so happy that no one came in.

He finally decided to be a man. He moved his legs and moved his arms and sat up with her sleeping form in his lap. "Saine..." He whispered into her ear. "Saine..." He whispered again tugging at her hand. "You better get up now...I have a crew to command..." He said trying to get the blush off his face.[/quote]

"mmm...five more minutes..." Saine mumbled wraping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck she continued to sleep.[/quote]

Koskue face palmed his head as he realized he had only made it worse. He wasn't about to waltz out with her around his waist, but he wasn't about to have the crew never wake up. "Saine..." He tried again standing up, he cradled her in his arms. She was really cute when she wasn;t backstabbing him with her words. "Don't make me jump in the water." He said still trying to wake her up.[/quote]

Saine shivered and tightened her legs around him before groaning and looking at him with her half asleep eyes. "why are ye always so pushy? ye would be much cuter if you weren't such an ass" she said her irish accent full blown since she was still tired. lettign one of ehr hands run through her hair she looked at the bed and then at the pose they were in and sighed lettign ehr legs unwind she waited for him to put her feet one the floor and almsot toppled over witht he rolling of the ship. "hm...might have tae fix that soon..." she grumbled stumbling to the bed and curlign up in the middle under the overs and hugging one of his pillows to her chest.[/quote]

He grinned. "I'm not an ass. I just need to get work done." He chuckled at her before whistling his way out and stood upon the deck. The fun was about to begin. He stomped his feet noisly up the stairs, a lot louder than usual as he heard yawns from below. "The captain must be up..." Stan mumbled sitting up lazily. He grabbed his broom again which he used more often than anything else. It was like he was a broom. Tonks didn't budge from his spot and had to be forced out of bed by the others. The usual, throw water on him. "Get that shit away from me!" He snapped in anger grabbing fish. A fish war began. Left and right there were tuna, shrimp, catfish, you name it. It was thrown. Walisk swore he saw a jellyfish go by at one point.

"Hey!" Kosuke yelled and all the crew members quickly reported to the deck in their pajamas. "Pathetic..." He said shaking his head as Stan appeared with a tuna in his mop. "You people...clean up your mess and get to work..." He mumbled. It was like that almost every morning. He hoped it didn't wake up Saine. He took out his list of names and began to study the people as they walked back under the deck slowly and boredly. Ben, Cory, and Quolen being the ones he watched extra carefully.[/quote]

Saine grumbled when she heard yelling anf standing up she pulled her shirt down and fixed her underwear and grabbed her knife. not even bothering to put on her pants she walked up the steps and opened the door. allt he men froze on deck and stared at her. "would ye blunderin' blockheads shut yer yaps for ten minutes...im tryin' tae get me sleep here!" she grumbled slammign the door and rollign her eyes when she heard the whistles and whoots and the 'i want a peice of that meat!' from the other side. "stupid males.."[/quote]

Kosuke sighed leaving the ships wheel and walking down the steps. ALL the men got quiet again and turned to him with blushing faces. "I said...GET BACK TO WORK!" He yelled and all the men cowered to their destinations. "Wipe that nose of yours..." Kosuke growled throwing a towel to Stan. Stan blushed deeper and went to swapping the deck in a blink of an eye.

Kosuke walked back up to his post. Thinking, so sure enoguh he was sitting on the wheel again. It wasn't long before theyreached their destination. About an hours worth.

Saine came back out later that day and arched an eyebrow when all the men wouldn't look her in the eyes. rolling her eyes she walked up to stand next to Kosuke. "how much longer 'til we get there?" she asked.[/quote]

"Look who woke up, sleeping beauty." He smiled, "Your just in time. We are about to hit the island." The ship stopped soon and everyone piled out in an orderly fashion. Except Stan and his brother, it was his turn to guard the ship. Kosuke filed everyone out with a map of the island in his hand. He peered at all the directions to a waterfall, from there he would have to work on his own. Captain Norman was gone...it pained him, but he continued on.

Each of them in groups, they traveled the path quietly and pushed back the leaves and cut down poisonous plants. Kosuke kept his eyes on the map the entire time until they reached the huge waterfall. It roared under the the weight of gravity and water splashed continously in their faces. "Alright, try and find a-!" Kosuke stopped when another loud roar came up as a rock moved.

Tonks face was in fear like he broke something. "Good job..." He teased walking into the rock as Tonk was basically sitting on a rock that moved. Tonks folded his arms. He was instructed to stay put so they had an exit.[/quote]

Saine followed closly behind Kosuke and when she tripped he caught her. looking at all the men behind her she had the feeling someone was planning something wrong, something bad. she trusted her gut feeling in these situations more than anyone else so she tried to get Kosuke's attention so she could tell him but when she finally got the chance one of the men found a hidden door and Kosuke was off like a hound scenting the prize.[/quote]

Kosuke ran to the door and noticed that it was a lock. A key was to be used to open it. His eyes widened in estacticness. His tattoos, the thing he had gotten for this very moment, could be used to pick the lock. "You, Cory, use the numbers on my arm and turn it please." He ordered. Cory began to turn the lock and sure enough, it opened! Kosuke grinned and used the rest of his brute strength to open the cavern. There was supposed to be something inside. He wondered what it could be. An adventure afoot![/quote]

Saine grabbed onto Kosuke's shirt before he could go inside, "don't go alone...please Kosuke...i have a bad feelign about this...at least le tme or one of your men go with you..." she said worry creasing her face.[/quote]

Kosuke heard her for the first time and smiled patting her head. "Alright, come with me then." He offered also dragging along Ben who seemed to be afraid of the place. "Don't worry, it won't bite." The captain laughed excitedly.

"It's not the cave i'm worried about." He shivered as they walked into the dark cave. He wished he had brought a torch or something. For a minute, he thought he heard a laugh, but he shrugged it off. The darkness seemed to be creeping up, and the more and more Kosuke felt like he was getting closer to something.

Ben walked nervously. Each step he took fear enveloped him. What was going to happen? Was he going to step on something that would make them all die? Would he walk off the edge of an unseed cliff? Would he get seperated from the others? These thoguhts swarmed his mind, but the one thought that didn't reach his..."MPH!" He quickly let out as he felt his mouth get covered. It was but a plit second, so he was sure no one could hear him. Ben struggled in his might, but was knocked unconscious.

K walked the path behind Kosuke and what apeared to be his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to have a tearful reunion with his old mate. He just had to wait until they reached the next door.[/quote]

"hey Ben..." Saine said looking over her shoulder, but she got no reply, a shot of warning went down ehr spin and grabbing Kosuke's arm she hugged it close so that if anything happened to them the other would know. "Kosuke Ben is gone..." she said looking up at him as the light ahead closed in on them.[/quote]

Kosuke herad Saine's little quiet outburst and nodded saying he got the message. Sure enough, Ben was gone. It was dangerous in here after all. "Don't worry...he should be fine..." Kosuke tried to assure,"He probably just went back to the entrance." Though his gut told him he hadn't. He reached the door finally and opened it with ease. His eyes had just adjusted to the dark when a blinding light tackled him.

"It's bright..." He murmered annoyed before he gasped. There were mountains upon mountains of stored up treasure. It wasn't exactly the adventure he had hoped for, but there was treasure! A laugh caught his attention again and he turned seeing nothing there. Was he imagining this laugh that kept popping up?

K couldn't stop laughing. Kosuke was blinded by the light, he couldn't even see him now! "You really are an idiot!" He cackeled making the big muscle figure step back into the room, dragging Saine with him. K stepped closer, his footsteps echoing around the around the room.

"Who are you?" Kosuke called out.

"I...am K. What a pity you don't remember me, and your girlfriend. She's cute. I know someone who would die to have her..." he said in a raggedy voice. "But ain't given his name away. Not really my buisness." K stepped into the light revealing his face. It was weary and he had bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days and his skin had no color.[/quote]

Saine almsot gasped in horror at him, he looked so fragile and so weak but she could tell bhe was stronger than that, he took out Ben as proof. "what do you want?" she asked glaring at him instead for causing all this trouble.[/quote]

"I...I..." He chuckled, "I want your lives. More importantly, I want Kosuke's life. You see darlin, I can't kill you. I'd be targeted. You play an important role..." His misty eyes trailed hers as if searching for why she was so perfect. K then turned to Kosuke and slowly began to walk to them, Kosuke's sword was the only thing that stopped the guy.

"K...I have no idea who you are. Your not taking either of our lives away. And why, why did you kill Norman?" Kosuke asked, his anger getting the best of him. He knew it was K.

K only glared back. "Because...I just wanted to. He had the map...he refused to give it to me." He said in a low and agonizing voice. Kosuke didn't know why he was the one who sounded like he was in pain! "You should have heard him!" K's attitude suddenly changed from painful to psycho,"He cried! Cried! Screamed! It was so beautiful, he was probably my best work yet." K was about to continue on, but Kosuke interupted. "Shut up! Your a psychotic man who needs to be locked away."

"Oh harsh Kosuke...so mean to me, as usual. I remember when we used to play together with Norman."

"K...Kahn..." Kosuke asked before a twinkle emitted from K's lifeless eyes.[/quote]

Saine glared at the man, shivering as his gaze wracked her body. "i wouldn't let ye kill me even if i was an old biddy, yer jus' to creepy to get that kind of luxury." she spat at him in disdain. "i hope ye die trippin' over a stone and impaling yerself on yer stupid sword!" she said grabbing Kosuke's arm as the man smiled at her in a lovingly way.[/quote]

((Sorry this ones long XD But I made sure to make it good))

K laughed. "My dear, I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen. With bones like mine I could fall apart instantly." He shrugged grabbing a sword from a dead man who probably died from his selfsihness. "Enough talk, fight! If I win I become rich. If you win..."His gaze dropped in sadness,"I guess it wasn't meant to be." And like that the wear looking man charged at them, seperating them both for a split second before metal clanged against metal.

It was a dance, deadly but graceful, elegant and almost like choreographed in advance. Swords crackled and gold whizzed through the air, striking solid mass or hitting the air. Kosuke's sword his only form of protection. As a child he had been weak, had slept little and worked hard, had tried to keep himself sustainable against other competitors. He had had a mind of steel, striking out and controlling Kahn sometimes, keeping him caged, but Kahn had always been too strong for him throughout his childhood.

Now he was a strong man, had made up in the years for the abuse of before, but even a healthy body would fail some time. K snarled as the enemy tried a sneak attack, only Kosuke's quick reaction saving him from a possible injury. Both were in a worse growing shape and they had to find an end soon. Even K, who had been so strong in the past, was now trying desperatly to end the fight.

His own sword glowed in a deepl silvery-black light as the light shone off of it. Both men looked at each other as their swords touched, the energies of hatred crackling and hissing as the opposite sides flowed together. Kahn had never felt Kosuke's power like this before. It was almost mild compared to the angry, hateful blasts directed at him in their fights. It writhed around him, enveloped him, just like the old days when they had playful skirmishes. But this was beyond diffrent.

As if on que, both sides fell to their knee's in exhaustion. Neither one could fight as their muscles tensed up and their breathing was labored. Kahn clutched himself with a gasp ignoring everything. He had hurt. Yes, he had hurt before, but never like this. Sitting up, feeling his body tremble, Kahn surveyed the room. Saine was in her corner and Kosuke was opposite of him. He finally broke down in his own tears. "I can't take it...no more..." He cired. Kosuke stopped. W...What? He thought in confusion. The guy was trying to kill him and now...he was crying?![/quote]

"good then you won't mind if i end this quickly and sucsinctly, you threatened me and you tried to kill us. so i will return the favor twofold..." she said throwing to deadly poisoned daggers and hitting Kahn in the heart and in the stomach. his scream of agony and pain verberated off the walls. turning away from him and looking at Kosuke's blank and shocked expression she grabbed a few peices of jewelry and stuffed them in her bodice before giving Kosuke on last regretful stare she walked out into the night and was not seen again.

***TWO YEARS LATER***

Saine walked through the streets in boredom, finally done with her hiding she came out and let the men see her. "oo's" and "ahh's" could be heard in the distance as she stepped out to show them her new choice in attire. after killing Kahn, Saine sold her body and her time for money. she killed whoever needed to be killed be it pirate or otherwise. she used her feminine wiles to charm them into her room and they would never be seen again. she hadn't seen Kosuke since the island, but then again she didn't expect him to want her to see him or to see her for that matter.

she had given up on even tryign to continue her old job of being a pirate. she had been well known and sought after by many for her business, but it had all dulled after killing Kahn. she didn't want to go through something so pitiful again. but one day she was taking one of her target's up to her room and she was interupted by a pirate who was drunk but still sober. "i'll be needin' the missy if ye don' mind." he said pushing the man away and taking her arm in his leading her up to her room. anger flaring in her she snatched her arm away as soon as they closed the door.

"what in the sam hell ye be wantin' with me ye big blunderin' oaf!" she grumbled sitting at her vanity table and brushing her hair while keeping her eyes trained on him in the mirror.

"i'll be wantin' yer gold ye got in yer bodice there missy, i know's you got some..." he said coming up behind her and reaching for her breasts and the gold hidden in them. grabbing his wrist and snapping the bone with quick precision she smiled innocently up at his pain ridden face, "i think no' yer no' me type laddie, now off with ye" she said, pushing him out her door she slammed it and locked it.[/quote]

((NUUUUUU! You ruined my great idea! TT^TT *sniffle* I had a great idea for Kahn too...a few actually. ...*le gasp* I know what to do! ;3))

It had been two years since Kahn's death and his visit with Saine. He had gotten more gold than the ship could handle and the crew had been happier than anything. Each getting their fair share, but that adventure lacked something to Kosuke. It wasn't the gold he wanted most, he wanted the excitement of something new. He had never expected to loose anyone that day or anything. He sailed the seas back to the same day he had met Saine. His childhood memories, everything.

Kosuke hoisted the anchor and the crew happily jumped off the ship and ran into their favorite shops. Gambling, gift shops, food shops, anything they could get to they went for. Kosuke however, wanted to search for an old friend again. To offer her one more adventure. DUring those years he had gotten a scribe. Someone who wanted to write about his great adventures. He had refused at first, but the girl had plunged on.

"Kosuke-chan!" The girl screamed jumping on his back. He sighed and picked her up with one hand. "Mirami...leave me alone. I need to do this alone."

"PLEASE Kosuke-chan! I need to have your whole life down!" Mirami pleaded. Kosuke sighed, this was exactly why he didn't want a scribe around. He quickly took a barrel and locked her in it. "I'll see you when I get back..." He murmered as she struggled to get out. "Kosuke-chan! Kosuke-chaaaaan! You can't leave me?!" He heard her yell.

"Dang you've got one loud mouth..." And with that, Kosuke left the area.[/quote]

((muahahhaa jsut goes to show that not all things follow according to plan! ))

Saine quit her current job and putting on her old battle gear from that day on the island she cut some of her hair into layers and braided the long bits at the nae of her neck. it looked very charming and she looked completely different. putting some kohl around her eyes to darken them she stepped out of her room looking like she had two year ago but not the same.

walking down the stairs she sneerd at all the envious women and glared at all the men. tossing her dress onto the bar she held out her hand for the last paycheck she would get and for the money they owed her for leaving behind her dress. "goodbye, ye won' be seein' me again..." she said walking out the doors just as Kosuke walked in. flinching away from him she took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh when he didn't notice her. good, that meant her new looks made her look completely different.[/quote]

((Meani ))

Something wasn't right. Kosuke had a feeling that he had passed somthing important as he passed through the door. "Hey," He stated to a random guy at the bar table, "I'm looking for a Saine." He said looking at him. the man stared at him for a long time with a blank stare. He didn't understand him at first before smiling. "Oh! You mean the chick who just walked out? She's a beauty ain't she?" he said washing a glass cup. It seemed like he barely stared at anything else, from the way he talked at least, about Saine.

Kosuke nodded, "Alright! Thanks, be seeing you then..." Not really, he wouldn't see that guy again even if someone paid him. The guy was creepy beyond all reason, but really he would've expected Saine to say something as he walked by. was she trying to avoid him? Kosuke made his way back outside into the open and peered at the crowd of heads. each of the villagers were so small he was a giant compared to them! Saine...Saine...Oh! Saine! He thought spotting her from a distance.

Kosuke walked towards the girl wth a frown,"Saine..."He said with a growl, but when the girl turned his frown got even bigger. It...wasn't Saine, but someone else. "Excuse, sorry for the bother, but have you seen a girl with an irish accent?" He thought a moment trying to remember what she had looked like when he passed her yet it was only for a split second. "Black hair..." His best description, and it was sad.

The woman stared up in wonder. Obviously never seeing someone like him before. "That way..." She mumbeled under her breath pointing to her left. He nodded his approval before walking off in that direction.[/quote]

Saine had hurried as fast as she could down the street but hearing him calling her name out and then laying his hand on her shoulder she turned and looked up at him shock and wonder written all over her face. how is it possible that he could get even more handsome over such a short time?! she thought, shaking herself mentally she tried to rememeber what he had just asked and rememebering him asking which way a black haired woman had gone she pointed to her right, "that way..." she mumbled keeping her gaze on him until he was out of sight, then she made a mad dash for the port and got on the first boat holding passengers and was out by the time he could have even grasped that she had been right in front of him.[/quote]

He started for the right and for the longest time he didn't see Saine, yet he felt like he had just missed something important. He didn't know how long it took him, but the thought crossed his mind that the girl who was just in front of him might have been Saine. Kosuke stopped once again rubbing his face in his hands before charging back to the spot. Quickly taking action he started asking people on sight and eventually got the information he needed. feeling over-confident Kosuke had managed to find the boat, but now...he just had the problem of finding her again.[/quote]

Saine sighed when she saw Kosuke step onto the boat. grumbleing under her breath she gave up on the pretense that she didn't know him and waited with her arms crossed over her chest for him to spot her and come over.[/quote]

Kosuke scanned the area of the boat until he caught eyes with what looked like Saine. He walked over to her with a stern expression. "What's the deal of avoiding me?" He asked slightly glaring. Though it had been forever and now that he looked at her she had changed a whole lot. She was by far a hot wench! He wouldn't say that though, she didn't need the compliment.[/quote]

Saine arched a perfect balck eyebrow at Kosuke and leaned up against the railing to glare right back with ehr arms crossing over her chest. "i was ignoring ye because i don' want to be around ye right now...is that a problem Mr. John?" she asked sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke.

sighing in abandon she looked out over the sea and away from Kosuke, seeing him again after what she had done made her feel bad and she hated feeling abd for things she had done. but he won't be coming on the voyage with her will he? he has a crew to take care of...this could complicate things, especially since she had taken something from one of her targets that a lot of bad people want.[/quote]

Kosuke glared at her, anger enthralling his mind. "Yes thats a problem." He ignored her sarcasm and crossed his arms. "Look, I didn't come here to get angry..." He sighed annoyed,"I wanted to ask you to come on one last adventure of mine." He seemed to be shining with pride as he thought of what they could do. "It will be my last one before I retire...and maybe get a good supporting job." He didn't feel like parting as much as did when he was little. Not anymore anyways, after all that.

He still wanted to talk to her about Kahn, but that could come later. Not now. "Come with me, Saine. On my last voyage on the sea. To a land untouched by humans. I would like you to come with me."[/quote]

Saine looked at Kosuke out of the corner of her eye, sighing she looked at him and said, "i would but i have things i need to do and places i need to be so im sorry but i canno', now go back to yer ship so ye don' get taken away from yer crew on the account that ye was talkin' tae me." she looked away and seeing someone trying to wave her over for a talk she excused herself and went to talk to the captain. she hadn't lied to Kosuke she jsut didn't want him knowing she was running from people and that the captain himself had hired her to kill a few people on the ship in return for some gold shillings.[/quote]

Kosuke frowned. After all this time he felt like she was still hiding something from him. He eyed her and the captain and a smile curved on his face. Maybe...he could get his crew to work with this guy. After all he wasn't going to be captain much longer and his crew did need a job. He walked over to the captain hoping he wasn't interupting. "Sorry to interupt, but would you like a crew on this ship? You know...some protection. I got one that will work with you." He grinned at the offer hoping it would be a deal. For exchange in free food anyways.[/quote]

Saine rolled her eyes so the Captain knew she knew Kosuke. sighing she smiled and patted his arm telling him she would talk to him later, walking away so he could deal with Kosuke she was instantly tackled to the ground by a small squealing girl who was talking to fast that the only thing she could understand were, "oh my god!...your the most successful...i want your john hancock!...can i study your...where is it!?..." glaring at the girl she let the captain help her up and pointing to Kosuke she glared at the girl, she had heard he had gotten a scribe, and that must be her, how troublesome.[/quote]

"How did you get out of the barrel this time?" Kosuke asked rolling his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had stuffed her in a barrel or somehting of the sort. She always managed to get out. Mirami grinned tapping her quill on the edge of her lip. "That is for me to know and only me." She laughed hysterically. She smiled at the glaring woman in front of her and began to go off again,"Did you know...Kosuke talks a lot about you...can I-!" Kosuke silenced her by stuffing her notepad in her mouth. Non-too friendly either. Mirami glared at him and sighed siting down with her legs and arms crossed.

"Sorry about that." He said shaking his head. "As we were saying..." He gestured his hand to the Captain and to Saine. "What do you say about the plan? She..." He pointed to Mirami,"Will be silenced..."[/quote]

Saine rolled her eyes and stared at the girl, "so what is it you wanted from me? you obviously know a lot about me because his sorry ass can't shut up about me?" she said questioning and making the girl burst out with a grin.[/quote]

"I wanted to get the scoop!" She bursted out in her loud tone. "He always talks about you...what are you two hiding between eachother...pretty...smart...adventures...brave... what else can you tell me about yourself?" Mirami asked ignoreing the extremely harsh glare she got from Kosuke. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his eyes boring into her back like daggers. She dabbed her pen on the paper expectantly, a devlish grin on her face. "You know...you really are pretty. Just like he described. You have a love interest with him?"[/quote]

Saine arched an eyebrow at Kosuke and shrugged her shoulders at the girl, walking off she heard the girl scream that she was really cool before she went below deck.[/quote]

"Geez, what's with that chick? And you've got a thing for her?!" Mirami practically yelled. Kosuke growled picking her up and slinging her across his shoulder like a bag of poatatos. "You...little girl...are no longer going in the barrel. You've been upgraded! To the box!" He said sticking her in the nearest box and taping it shut.

He walked away after setting her down and letting her yell to her hearts content. Kosuke decided it was best to follow her under the deck. He quickly spotted her feeling slightly better now that the nuisance was away. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me or anything. But i'd really appreciat it if you let me and my crew accompany you. What is it that your hiding from us anyways? I know its somthing. Why else would you change your look?" He joked.[/quote]

Saine looked up at Kosuke with hurt in ehr eyes but a thin mouth sowing anger, "is it that bad? do i look so hideous that you ahve to make fun of me? i just wanted a new look..." she said turnign away and walking into her room shutting the door in his face.[/quote]

Meh. Women and their looks. Kosuke didn't mean in it in a bad way. He rather liked her new look, but she was just to pissed off already to realize the compliment. He chuckled though, at her cuteness. Kosuke decided to walk up on the deck and he sat looking at a few of the people. Getting chats with them. A few of his own crew members came looking for him and they each began chatting away like the dickens! "So, Captain..." Walski said,"What's the plans?"

"I plan..." Kosuke started,"To go with this ship. And you all are coming with me." Each of them grinned devilishly. They loved trips, but it also meant a deal to them. Even if they couldn't stay on the ship itself, nothing stopped them from taking their own ship and following the boat.

Saine looked at the mirror the Captain had so kindly placed in her room. deciding that Kosuke didn't know style when he saw it she glared at herself and then smiled. Walking back out into the hallway she walked up the stairs and into the Captain's cabin. talking to him about the plots she had about the assasination. when she finished she walked out to the bow and hugging her sides she watched as the waves burst up into the air at the front of the ship.

tonight was the night, it was her last chance...and she wasn't in the mood do have it ruined by Kosuke and their gang. thanks to her talk with the Captain though, now she didn't have to worry about it, all she had to do is go to her target's room and do her business, but not as herself, she had to go as she was before she left the pub. she had to go as a pleasure woman.[/quote]

Kosuke and the others had already planned on following the captain and Saine. Tonk's was to remain at his side, while Walski got information from the captain. The others were spread about the ship in disguise or as passengers. even Kosuke had a believable disguise. Not even the crew could tell it was him. He grinned posing as a passenger, waiting for Saine to make her appearence, then he could move out.[/quote]

Saine sighed when she saw Kosuke trying to hide as a passenger, it was obviously him, no one had the same body as he did. even she knew he was beign sneaky. chuckling at what her company for the night said she escorted him to his room where she would soon be done with him and off this ship.

Letting the man grab her bottom and fondle her breasts as she sat in his lap, her makeup and her mask covering her face she giggled and slapped lightly at his hands. looking up as he asked her to come to his room for the night she smiled and agreed. lettign him lead ehr out of the ball room and locking the door once they got to hsi room she pushed him onto the bed and tied his wrists and his ankles to the bed posts. then pulling off her mask and throwing it out the porthole and into the sea she pulled out her knife and slit the man's throat as he had closed hsi eyes thinkign she would torture him sexually, a loud gurgle came from him as his eyes shot wide open in horror at what had happened.

Smiling down at him she took all the valuables in his pockets and his cases and stuffed them in a small bag she had strapped to her inner thigh under her dress. Walking through a doorway into the next room she left him to die and walked back out to her room depositing the gold and then she walked back out to the party in another dress and another mask. Her job was done and at the next port she would be gone, never to be seen again.

Kosuke grumbled. He hadn't seen Saine the entire ship; his crew didn't even see her! What was she? A sly fox? He finally gave up, but it wasn't lightly however as he joined the part. Tonk's had long given up as well and was dancing with ladies and Walski even had a girlfriend! That just wasn't right. How come he didn't have one? He frowned staring around until he saw her. Or at least thinking it was her. "Hey there," He said in a sweet tone, "May I have this dance?"

taking off her mask Saine laid in on a table and crossed her arms over her breasts, the look made her seem as if her breasts were about to fall out of her corset. "Why would I want tae dance with ye Kosuke? ye are bein' a pushy bastard about me working with ye on whatever this adventure ye and your men want me tae be goin' on...I think no'" she said putting her mask back on after successful glaring at him and. walking away she was taken into a dance with a saucy lad who made for a good time.

Kosuke just felt rejection. Ouch. Whatever he did to her, she always pushed him back and threw him away. Anything he said was thrown back at him into something nasty. He was so tired of it, yet he kept coming back for more. He felt jelousy surge through him as a saucy lad twirled her around with some moves even he couldn't compete with. The captain wandered over to a few of his crewman as they talked with some gals about the pirate life.

"KOSUKE-CHAN!" Oh god it was Mirami! Kosuke felt his spine shiver in awaitence. Like normal, he was tackeled by her powerful hugs. "This is the perfect time for you show off your moves. Dance with me!" She laughed taking him on to the floor without his premission. And so began Kosuke's dancing experience with the loudest girl in probably the whole world as she twirled him around faster than he could her. Suddenly his mind beamed and he slowly started dancing his way to Saine. Even Mirami didn't notice it until it was too late. The two dance partner's collided and to his luck. Kosuke didn't get stuck dancing with the guy, and got stuck with Saine. "Well...fancy meeting you again." He smiled.

Saine huffed and tossing the useless mask over the side of the ship she glared at Kosuke as they danced, "as i said before ye be a pushy lad." she grumbled.

Kosuke smiled at the glare he received. "Well aren't you cute." He said twirling her around nicely, "You know I'd be a whole lot happier if you smiled. Besides, even if I am pushy, your just as bad." He pulled her to his chest and began to slow dance, "When did you start hating me so much? We used to be better than this." Kosuke huffed upset.

"i don' hate ye i just happen tae have a severe dislike for yer ways...yer so pushy at times and then yer all mad and huffy and then all grumbly, i never know when ye are gonna' blow a fuse or something." she said looking away and ignoring the first comment.[/quote]

"Heh, I wouldn't blow up on you. and you don't like my ways? You were the one not long ago wanting to ride on ships when you were little. You always wanted to be a pirate. Look at you now...won't even go near a ship." He mused watching as more people walked onto the dance floor and as Mirami still didn't seem to notice she wasn't with him anymore.

"I only get mad, when you hide things from me and turn my words into needles." Kosuke didn't know why, but even though she practically still seemed distant, he felt all warm and happy being with her like this.

Saine sighed, "what do you want' from meh Kosuke? Why won' ye let me be?" she pleaded pulling away from him and standing by the edge of the ship looking at the waters below sloshing at the boats sides.


End file.
